BLUE
by Random-Crazyness
Summary: She couldn't handle the facts. She didn't even know if this emotion she felt existed.He couldn't bear to lose her. He didn't know what he could do to keep her.Everything faded to BLUE...
1. Chapter 1

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

CHAPTER ONE

She trembled under the shining autumn moon. He was close, so close she could count each dark fleck in his eyes. It's not that she hated him, quite the contrary. It's just that she couldn't handle the facts. He was so different from her, he was tall, dark, handsome...She was cold, aloof and unfeeling. What had he seen in her? How could he stand by her, knowing what she was? He drew closer, his eyes closing slowly. She pushed him away.

" What's the matter?" He questioned with his, calm, soothing voice. She hated that voice. It made it all the harder to push him away.

" I just..." She couldn't find an excuse. He had that effect on her. " I gotta go, they probably need me back."

She grabbed her coat and dashed off into the night, leaving him on the cold, wet sand.

" Raven?"

The Azar rushed past the puzzled faces of her comrades.It was selfish,but she coudn't confide in them. They were...naive, for lack of a better word. They were still immature in their romances. Robin and Starfire barely went out on their first date. Beast Boys' relationship with Terra was abruptly ended with her petrification. In all fairness, Cyborgs' connection with Bumblebee was just as serious, but the fact that she lived across the country put a strain on it. But then again, he lived in same tower. However, he was able to make it to Jump city almost every other night. It was strange, She never saw their T-ship. Come to think of it, he always seemed to look a little dissheveled whenever he came. Maybe he swam. He was special like that.

" Raven! Friend, is something the matter?"

Starfire really was a sweetheart, no wonder she was so popular. But Raven had no time for sugar tonight.

" Umm...sorry Star, can't talk tonight, I have cramps." Raven blurted out as she rushed past.

" Friend raven," Starfire placed her hands on her hips. "One day, you will need to explain "the cramps" to me."

Raven approached the inviting steel door of her room. She couldn't remember when she was so happy to see her room, despite how frightening it was sometimes. He didn't say it was scary. He said it was beautiful. Her own brand of beauty. Raven felt her cheeks blush as she felt around in her dresser. She was looking for her mirror. It may sound crazy, but the only person she could talk to about this was herself, or herselves, to be more precise. Running her fingertips over the smooth glass surface, she groped for the handle. The mirror had changed since she last used it. It was now adorned with ivory ravens, gamboling around the pure crystal. The transformation was unexplained, but Raven assumed that it was because she and the other Titans defeated her father months ago. Closing her eyes, Raven concentrated on the plane existing within herself.

The air was thick with salt. Aqualad sat on the damp sand, thinking over the nights activities. He and Raven shared a fantastic Italian dinner, sans seafood, of course. They strolled on the beach, skipped rocks...Maybe he was too old-fashioned. She certainly was a neo sort of girl, pacifistic and with her pagan beliefs. Perhaps she wanted something...darker, from a man. Aqualad got up, brushed the sand off his jeans and leapt into the ocean. He would have to think on it later.

Mist enveloped her, as Raven descended into Nevermore. She could see crumbling marble columns materialize below her. Indeed, Nevermore changed to match the mirror. It was now a bright warm place. The dying trees and ominous towers of rock were replaced with clear pools of water and what looked like the ruins of great Greek monuments. The twisted figures of ravens that normally resided here were again white and beautiful. Raven walked on the stone path through the ivory gates. She drew closer to The marble court of her subconscious. The facets of her personality were already congregated there, undoubtedly summoned by her appearance.

" Raven!" The pink-cloaked emotion called out happily. "Over here!"

" You don't need to point it out, Happiness, She can see us." Intelligence retorted, pushing up her glasses with her middle finger.

" You...um...you shouldn't hurry her...she might get angry..." Timidity whispered.

" She doesn't have Wrath anymore, Stupid." Bravery crossed her arms over her chest. " We got rid of her."

True, there was no red cloak among the emotions, her fathers' hatred defeated only months ago.

" Listen, " Raven adressed her emotions. " Where's Love? She's the one I need to talk to."

" Love?" Sloth picked her ear." I...don't recall ever seeing a Love..."

" I concur." Intelligence wiped her glasses on her cloak." I don't believe you had a Love."

" Oh..." Raven clenched her fists. " Then maybe it's not real..."

" Whats not real?" Happiness gave Raven a hug. " you can tell us."

" I thought I was in love..." Raven blinked back tears. " but considering that Love isn't here, perhaps it isn't true..."

" IN LOVE?" The emotions exclaimed. " HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE AND NOT TELL US?"

" You...You didn't know?" Raven asked.

" If we knew, we woulda' been helpin you out! " Bravery made a fist.

" But...How could we not know?" Intelligence began pacing back and forth. " This defies all the laws that govern minds..."

" Maybe ya' just forgot to tell us..." Sloth scratched her stomach.

" L...l-l-l...love?" Timidity gulped.

" Yippee!" Happiness grasped everyone in an embrace. " You're in LOVE!"

" I don't know that yet! " Raven answered, a little annoyance growing in her voice. " I dont even have a Love!"

" Umm...Maybe Happiness is your Love?" Timidity suggested.

" It is possible." Intelligence chimed in." It is said that Love is eternal bliss...It very well could be Happiness."

" ME? " Happiness pointed at herself. "Aren't I only one emotion?"

" I'm not sure..." Intelligence scratched her chin.

Raven yawned. The conversation was stimulating, yes, but the ideas were overpowering. She bid her emotion adieu, and exited Nevermore. Raven collapsed on her bed, her mind racing.


	2. Someone New

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter Twosomeone new

" TITANS EAST! MOVE OUT!"

So their battle cry wasn't as powerful as "GO!", but so what? The Titans East could hold their own.

The Teen Titans: Eastern Division, or The Titans east, as they preferred to be called, were born of necessity. The Teen Titans couldn't handle the entire country, no matter how hard Robin tried. Some hardcore Teen Titans fans called the Titans east posers, but in all fairness, The Titans East were probably stronger.

The appointed leader and only female member of the group was Karen Beecher, or "Bumblebee" as her monacre claimed. She was the first of the gropu that Aqualad met. She claimed to have information on a school known as 'THE H.I.V.E.' and volunteered to infiltrate its walls. For such a newbie, she had great spunk and intuition. Perhaps thats why she became leader.

Speedy was the second of the group that the Atlantean met. Roy Harper was a very interesting case. He was fresh out of his mentors' home, and was desperate to break out into the superhero scene. Aqualad had made the mistake of calling him a 'Robin Clone', and was greeted with the business end of an arrow. But truth be told, the resemblances were uncanny. Neither of them had powers, both were orphaned and were taken in by reclusive millionaires, both wore masks... However, Speedy was less mature than Robin, and often got lost in his way. The relationship between him and Aqualad was that of a younger brother asking advice from an older brother. Aqualad liked to think that he had matured faster than most other teens, and was glad to dole out a kind word.

The last member, or members, as it were, the 3 of them discovered while investigating crimes in Mexico City. A string of unexplained minor burglaries occured througout the city, and the only evidence was ongoing skidmarks. Thats when the thieves were caught. Little Marcos and Emmanuel Rodriguez. The twins were only anout 11 at the time, and were stealing simply fr their families' sustenance. The Titans East offered them a steady job, using their lightspeed powers. However, the twins had a hindrance. Mas y Menos, as they were dubbed, could only run while touching. So in effect, instead of gaining two members, they gained only one.

Apparently, the fact that they only had FOUR FULL members was quite attractive to the villains of Jump city, as they were pouring into the city in droves. Todays' expat villain was Cinderblock. Aqualad sighed as he saw the stone behemoth growing on the horizon. Why did they always get the throwaways?

" Oh, this one looks tough." Speedy said, though his voice was brimming with confidence.

" Don't be so sure," Bumblebee replied, seeing through Speedys' sarcasm. " You can never tell with these expat villains."

Speedy lunged towards the creature.

" He never listens."

As if taking their cue from Speedys bum rush, the other Titans jumped in. Mas y Menos rand rapid circles around the monster, while volleys of arrows and great torrents approached from either side. Short, intense burst of electricity targeted Cinderblocks' eyes, no doubt a clever tactic thought up by the teams' leader. The stone golem fell back, and curiosity overcame the 2 eldest members of the Titans East. Aqualad and Bumblebee edged closer to the pile of rubble that was once a villain.

" Is he out?" Aqualad asked, his hands resting on his hips. At this piont, the Atlantean learned never to question the status of a seemingly comatose cinderblock. A large, rock hand roundhouse punched both Aqualad and Bumblebee. Falling unconscious, the last thing Aqualad heard was the flutter of wings.

" Es Aqualad muerto?"

" No se, Empujelo con un ramita."

Aqualad awoke, his head reeling. After his vision cleared, the only thing he could see was Mas and Menos, each brandishing long, pointy sticks. Hiding he twigs behind their backs, Aqualad could see that they hid behind Bumblebees' long, black leather boots. He turned his head to catch of who else was there. Speedys blinding yellow gogo boots..Bumblebees' Leather...Mas and Menos' midsections...and...Aqualad couldn't recognize the last pair of shoes. Bright pink converse, with black, ripped, very fashion forward jeans.

" Here, let me help you up." The new girl reached out her hand.

" Thanks." Aqualad graciously accepted. " So, who are you again?"

" I'm Zam!" The new girl exclaimed enthusiastically. Aqualad stepped back to get a better idea of who this girl was. At first glance, she appeared to be your average, ordinary, punk sort of girl. But there was something different. Wings. The girl had wings.Bright, red bat wings.

" Are you gonna explain your wings?" Aqualad asked.

" She's a vampire." Speedy replied , a little ice in his voice.

" Oh. well," the Atlantean ran his hand through his hair. " nice to meet you. I'm Aq..."

" The rest of the team told me. You're Aqualad." Zam reached out her hand in a welcoming gesture. Aqualad accepted.

" Umm." Zam scratched the back of her head. " I still dont know your name. You are?.." The vampire pointed at the redhead teen.

" My name...err...it's Speedy. My name is Speedy."

" So," Bumblebee interrupted. " Hows' about we go back to the tower? You can come too, Zam."

Bee ushered the new girl towards the tower, Mas y Menos treading along in their wake. Aqualad was left with his "littlle brother".

" So, Speedy, " Aqualad elbowed the younger teen in the ribs. " Hows' she look to you?"

" What?" Speedy answered, although it was clear he heard what the older teen had said.

" Come on now. I saw how nervous you were when you were telling her your name."

" I was not nervous."

" Yeah, right. Listen, ifyou don't want her, then maybe I'll scoop her up."

" Go ahead. I'm sure Raven will love it. Maybe you can go on a double date." Speedy trudged onward, leaving Aqualad to think. Great. Just what I needed.


	3. The Open

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter 3The Open

Raven awoke sometime later. Her sleep was plagued with dreams of Aqualad, in the arms of another girl. He looked at her. Ravens' lip trembled as his gaze tore her apart. Not that his stare was filled with anger, but that it was of cold indifference. As if he didn't recognize her. He turned back, towards the girl, and closed in for a kiss...It was too much. Raven forced herself out of bed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Thank goodness she had control of her emotions, or else the entire building would have collapsed as Grief went on an unknowing rampage. She could hear laughter from outside. Maybe it was time to talk to someone.

The Azar tread slowly, following the short, high-pitched gasps of Starfire, and the low, heavy bellows of Cyborg. Raven tried her best to put on a smile. Granted, it was more common for her to express herself, now that hindering her anger wasn't the focus of her life, but how could she smile, knowing that Aqualad could very well leave her?

" HEY! Raven!"

Ah, Beast Boy. sweet, sweet, Beast Boy. Apart from Starfire, Beast Boy was really the only one she could talk to. Mostly because he had no idea, but also because she felt sorry. Raven was prone to torturing him when they first met, so this was Ravens' oppurtunity to apologize. By pouring her soul out, she also got BB to loosen up about his past. It wasn't a friendship yet, but a close understanding. He knew when to leave her alone, and she knew when to laugh at his jokes. Maybe it was a friendship.

" Yo! Rae! Herbal tea?"

Cyborg. He always knew what to say or do. A mass of brawn and metal, He was quite intimidating at first, but when they got to talking. Whoa. She had always assumed that jocks were all strength, but no substance. However, Cyborg blew her away with his intellect. Not the academic intellect, which was probably due to the half robotic brain, but his insight into the mind. She guessed that instead of hindering his intuition, it heightened it. Whenever Raven was down, she turned to him. Perhaps it was time to open up.

" Why did you make me tea?"

" Because," Starfire was the one to answer. " We heard you crying."

Ravens eyes started to water. There was no hiding it now. They heard her. They knew something was wrong. Even now, that she doesnt hold her emotions in, she never cried unless something was up.

" What's wrong? "Robin shut off the television. " You never cry. You can tell us, Raven. we're your friends."

Raven took the cup of hot tea and sat down on the large circle couch.

" Guy trouble."

" Oh." Beast boy started to back towards the door." Well, I guess you and Star have a lot to talk..." The changeling made a mad dash out, but was stopped by a massive, metal arm.

" We're Ravens' friends, and WE ALL are gonna help her."

" Thanks, Cyborg. Anyway," Raven took a sip of the steaming tea. " I've been seeing this guy for a while now, and it seems to me that we just aren't clicking."

" Why would you 'click'? You are not the Zemlar snapping plant of Negamoon 5."

" Not that sort of click, Star." Robin corrected. " She means that they aren't well...I dunno working out as well as she'd hoped."

" Can I continue? Anyway, like I said, we've been seeing each other for like, 2 months now. Actually it's been more like one year, but it was on and off. It only got serious 2 months ago."

" So? Whats the problem?" Cyborg asked as he wiped down the dishes.

" I... I don't see what he LIKES about me. I mean, he's tall, handsome, dark, muscular..."

" Can talk to fish." Beast Boy added. Raven nearly dropped the tea all over herself.

" HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

" Fly on the wall Rae, fly on the wall." Beast Boy shrugged with a triumphant grin on his face.

" I'll kill you. I'll kill you and I won't leave a scrap of meat." Raven gritted her teeth.

" Kill him later." Robin leaned in closer. " So what about Aqualad? Why don't you think he finds you attractive?"

" I don't know. He's just so tall and handsome. I'm having trouble grasping that he wants ME. Cold, aloof, sociopathic me." The empath blinked back tears. " I can't believe its true."

" Ya' gotta believe its true! " Beast Boy clenched his fists in front of him. " Me and Aqualad are best friends, and I know that he isn't the type to just string someone along!"

" I thought I was your best friend..." Cyborg slumped over the counter. Everyone chose to ignore this.

" Ok, what attracted you to him?" Robin asked.

" Robin! " Starfire chimed in gleefully. " Who would not be attracted to him! He is...what is the term? 'Hot like the pockets!'" Robin growled, and leaned back into the sofa.

" Whaddya think attracted him to you?" Cyborg questioned.

" Well," Raven blushed. " He said that I don't smile enough..so I guess he likes me smile..."

"Well, it is a start...But Raven, that could not be all, there must be something more that he loves about you!"

Love, Raven thought. Well, that's the issue, isn't it? Raven didn't even know if she could 'love'. She'd never felt that emotion before, so she didn't need to hinder it, so she didn't come in contact with it, so it couldn't have existed. That was the only explanation. And since it was the only explanantion, it must have been THE explanation, painful as it may seem. Raven began to cry.

" Do not cry, Raven." Starfire dabbed at the empaths' tears. " It cannot end badly, I am sure of it."

" Listen, " Cyborg placed his large, metal hand on Ravens' shoulder. " Why don'cha sleep on it?"

" Yeah," Robin re-entered the conversation. " We can handle patrol tonight, you should go to bed."

" Thanks, you guys." Raven made her way to the door. " It really meansalot to me, thanks..."

Raven couldn't sleep. She would stay awake, lulled in and out of conciousness by the sounds of Robins' scowling, and Starfires' apologies.


	4. Left in the Dark

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter 4Left in the dark

Splash.

Aqualad dove into the central seaport. The team had just finished giving Zam the grand tour, and Aqualad was tired out of his mind. well, his body was tired, but his mind wasn't. Thoughts of Raven raced around in his subconscious, and told his body that it should do the same. The atlantean began to swim laps around the rim of the seaport. The cool water created little drag against his lithe body. Swimming had become first nature to Aqualad, so, because he didn't need to concentrate on his spped or direction, his mind continued to wonder about the Azar which had confused him so.

Why was she acting this way?... It had all been fine in the beginning...We had things in common...but had enough different to keep things intriguing...We went out, I listened to her opinion, and agreed most of the time...

slam.

The atlantean stopped dead in mid lap. Someone was rummaging around in the kitchen. Aqualad gathered up the water around him and formed a tower. Leaping onto the balcony, he readied himself for battle...

" ZAM?"

The assailant twisted around. It was indeed, the newest member of the Titans east, decked out in nighttime wear.

" Hey! Aquadude!" Zam called out. " What're you doing up so late?"

" I could ask the same of you."

" Well...I'm a vampire...I do the whole nocturnal thing every now and then..."

Aqualad laughed. It had only been less than a day, and he already knew he could talk to her easier than most people...Raven...now thats a shame...He had known this girl for less than a day, and it was easier to talk to her than to his own girlfriend...Maybe because Zam was more outgoing...less bound to silence because of her heritage. Maybe Raven couldn't change...but he could...somehow...

" Yo?"

Aqualad snapped back to reality.

" Huh?"

" You're zoning."

" Oh...sorry...just got alot on my mind, is all..."

" Well...I'm tired. I'm goin to bed. You should think on her for a while."

" Her? Whaddya mean?" Aqualad asked, stunned.

" Tcha! I'm una chica! Yo know everything ." And with that, Zam flew off towards the roof.

Aqualad was left to ponder in silence the intelligence that two x chromosomes grants.

Raven sat at her desk, pencil twirling in hand. Ever since she and the titans defeated her father, Raven did less meditating, and more drawing. Without her fathers influence, Raven was free to explore other mediums of relaxation. The Azar started drawing after noticing one of Beast Boy's sketchbooks on the coffee table. Searching through the book, Raven realized that alot of the drawings depicted events and battles that the titans participated in. Granted, Raven never remembered Beast Boy piloting the T-ship to safety after Blackfire's fleet had taken out all but himself. Self-expression, is what he called it, so Raven desided to try it out. When pencil met paper, a flurry of emotions flew from her mind. Drawings of birds, and angels, devils and demons. But most prominent was him. Looking through the papers, Aqualad was on about 3/4ths of them. Be it a small, meaningless doodle, or a full blown out pic exploring the angles and propotions of the atlanteans body, they were there. Glancing over at the clock, Raven decided it was time to sleep.

Buzz buzz.

The empaths communicator was activated. Who could be calling this late? Picking up the small, yellow device, tho object of Ravens' desire and torment appeared.

" Raven?"

" Aqualad? Why are you calling so late? Its 3 am."

" 6am. East coast, remember?"

" Oh. Well, still, why are you calling?" Raven replied, with a tone of unconvincing casualness.

" I think we should talk. Can you meet me at the Witching hour?"

" You wanna have coffee?"

" Just come, please."

And with that, the communicator went dead.

It was about half past four when Raven arrived at The Witching Hour, The local nightspot cafe for goths and beatniks. It was the first place she and Aqualad went to on an official date, so it had memories, whether or not these memories were still good ones was left to be seen. Raven looked around for the Polo tee and cargo pants that were Aqualads trademark casual wear, but couldnt find them. She scanned the area once again, and noticed a large group of goth girls, congre gated aroung one of the booths. Curiosity overcoming the azar, she walked closer and closer until she recognized one of the girls.

" Jinx?"

The pink-haired girl twisted around to meet Raven. 

" Hey." Jinx said casually. " What are you doing here so late?"

" I'm meeting someone. What about you?"

" I thought I was meeting Wally, but whatever. Just means I can scout out some fresh game."

Raven was surprised to see Jinx act so... high school. Ever since she left the HIVE, she was still able to keep her own brand of humor. What could cause her, and these othe girls, to act so fangirltastic?

" AQUALAD?"

Raven trudged her way through the sea of black and eyeliner, to see him. Aqualad had pulled his hair back, applied some eyeliner, and had ditched his usual garb for a tight black turtleneck and black jeans.

" Raven!"

" Is this what you wanted to talk about? You decide to become goth and leave? Is that it?" Ravens' voice cracked with the first few tears.

" No!" Aqualad leapt up from his seat. "This isn't what..."

" SAVE IT! DAMN YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! All those sweet words were meaningless? You didn't mean any of it, did you?"

" Raven, please..."

Aqualad grasped Ravens hand in his own. She quickly pulled away and trudged out the door.

The early morning air was cold and unforgiving. The sound of the tide hitting the shore reprimanded her with every crash. You couldn't say you didnt expect it. You were doubting it, Maybe he was too.

" Raven..."

His voice echoed in her ears. Refusing to turn around, she kept on walking.

" Raven. Please talk to me."

" No."

" It wasn't what it looked like..."

" Of course it wasn't. It never is. It doesnt hurt that you left. It hurts that you didn have the decency to tell me straight." Raven fought back more tears.

" Raven..."

He grasped her hand once more, and pulled her closer. With one swoop, he planted his lips to hers. At first, she fought hard to resist, but slowly fell in as the kiss progeressed...until

BOOM

Aqualad was knocked back by her aura, and, once again, she flew away, leaving him on the cold wet sand.


	5. Thorns on a Rose

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter FiveThorns on a rose

Raven lay awake on the roof. The sun had just risen, and she knew nobody would be awake for five more hours. She breathed in the salt air, rising from the ocean, and remembered. She was hoping to forget. Forget the unforgiving memories of the break up. Raven inhaled more salt air. Damn, it even smelled like him. He had wanted to talk, he was surrounded by those girls...they looked like her...Maybe she had gotten boring. Maybe he wanted a 'newer' model. The air became stale and painful.

" I need to talk to someone."

Aqualad trudged up the stairs. Usually, when he went to see Raven, he got home before anyone woke up. Judging by the light outside, it was 3 or 4. All he wanted was sleep. A sleep so deep that it would melt away all of the pain and hurt and he could start over fresh.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Oh, Damn it all.

" Hi, Bee. How are you?"

" Oh, just fine. Considering me, Speedy, Zam and the twins had to take care of like, 5 fricking missions without you! Where did you go that was SOOOO important an' time consuming that you just got here? And why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Bee must have been angry. She never used 'hell' when the twins were around.

" Bumblebee eso esta mas 'rawr'." Mas uttered to his twin.

" Vaminos." Menos ushered mas ot of the kitchen.

Aqualad watched the twins dash out. They were so carefree and happy. He turned to the panoramic window and watched the sea, dancing but calm. He wanted to leave again. But for good. He wanted to return to that little grotto underneath the sea, where there was no one to see, to talk to, to break your heart...

" EXCUSE ME!"

" Raven?"

Someone called out to her. The Azar woke up from her sleep. She must have dozed off. She quickly scanned the area for anyone, when her eyes settled on a small green figure. He was short and lanky, like a plant that was still growing.

" Beast Boy?" ravens eyes widened with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

" Well, duh, I was looking for you! I got worried since you didnt come out of your room." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

Raven blushed. It was the first time anyone had ever said that they were worried about her in a situation that wasnt fatal...no, wait. This was fatal. Her heart was beginning to shatter, and she'd die. No matter how cliched it was, she'd die.

" I'm fine, " she blurted out, hoping to get rid of his expression. "I was just thinking."

" Oh, well..." He stared at his shoes. " I just wanted to know, if you'd like to go to the mall with me? Its been a while since we've spent time together. I kinda miss talking to you."

Raven blushed slightly. He was missing her. Just thunking that almost washed away the pain. Someone wanted to be near her. Wanted to talk to her, to spend time with her.

" Lets go."

" So anyway, when I got to the store, they had just ran out of tofu dogs and..."

Beast Boy was a real treat to be around. He had a devil-may-care attitude and was always saying something that increased others intrigue. Raven took another sip of her diet coke. They had just seen Hostel, and although she found it quite hysterical, BB was on the verge of tears as soon as it ended. She could tell he was rambling on about random things so he could get his mind off of the torture, and Raven didnt mind at all. It was nice to listen for once.

" So, Raven, whats the scoop on you and Aquadude?"

A right hook to the glass jaw.

" Excuse me?" Raven asked, as if she hadn't understood.

" Did he ask you to marry him yet?" BB raised his eyebrow.

" Umm..." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Raven had wanted to AVOID this conversation. " Uhh... I'm, gonna go and use the bathroom..." She abruptly got up and almost knocked over the cardboard cut out of a geisha.

" ...ok..." 

The theater bathroom was hardly a comforting place. The tiles were cracking, the floor was littered with liquid and used toilet paper, and the walls were covered in grafitti that seemed to pierce her very being with every heart with 2 peoples names in it. Raven pulled her feet up onto the toilet, and reached into her bag. She had hoped that shed never have to do this again, but it seemed to be her only comfort in the entire world. She brandished a small, sharp, safety pin, and dragged it across her wrist. She winced at the pain, but sighed at the release she felt with the first drops of blood. Pain, and bliss. Raven watched the crimson fluid drop onto the hideous blue of the tile, and was reminded again of her shattered heart. Another slice. All of this pain and torment over one simple word. :Love. Damn it all. No love, no relationships, no happiness. Just a shell, crying out for the emotion.


	6. That day in the sun

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter 6 That Day in the Sun

Raven collapsed on her bed. The self-inflicted wounds stung as she lay on her arm, but she felt a twinge of happiness that she could feel anything at all. She and Beast Boy had just returned from the movie theater, and although it was refreshing to listen to someone else's' problems for a change, Raven decided that now was not an appropriate time for social interaction. She ducked into her room, and listened to the hustle and bustle coming from outside. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing loudly over the contents of that night's meal, and, if the screams coming from down the hall were any indication, Robin was roped into helping Star cultivate some alien plant in her room. But most of all, Raven heard the silence. It mocked her, telling her that she was regressing. She had stopped smiling; the pain of not being able to love robbed her of that ability. The empath sighed, and sat up.

"What's wrong with me? Am I …am I really as big of an outcast as I thought I was?"

Raven began to cry. A sign of an emotion. But not the one she had hoped for. She slumped back onto her bed, clutched the pillow, and began to sob heavily into it.

Sorrow. Misery. Despair. Not one word felt strong enough to describe the pit now resting on Aqualads' chest. The breakup had placed an immeasurable amount of strain on his mind, including a lack of concentration, and a marked decrease in his crime-fighting abilities. He stared through his fish tank, into the ocean. Ocean. The sight of something so vast and free always reminded him of that day, when he and Raven first held a true conversation…

It was June 14th, and the Titans East had decided to pilot their ship over to the West coast, in order to spend a day with the Teen Titans. Crime had suspiciously come to a halt, but the team took the opportunity for a day off. The two groups had planned on going to a remote South Pacific island, which Aqualad himself had discovered on one of his voyages around the Earth. As the ship descended, the Atlantean could see that the Titans had already set up for the gathering. Cyborg was frantically grilling stacks of burgers and hot dogs, while Beast Boy sat and grumbled while attempting to cook his meal, a small plate of white, amorphous goop that Aqualad guessed, was tofu. Robin was demonstrating his exceptional balance on a surfboard, and Starfire was busy examining the sea life. Upon seeing his comrades, Aqualad felt a sudden urge of worry: Where was Raven? Another scan of the island revealed her location. She was alone, underneath a palm, reading. The antisocial empathy had always piqued his interest, but her mannerisms and her tendency to isolate herself had always made her hard to approach. Maybe, in this island setting, was the time to pounce.

"YO!" Cyborg waved at the arriving Titans. "Hurry up! The burgers are gonna be gone before you get here!"

"Then you should stop eating, Sparky!" Bumblebee retorted.

The Titans East and the Teen Titans gathered around the food, conversing and chowing down, Aqualad couldn't help but notice Raven hadn't joined them. He looked over at the shady palm, and saw, that this time, Raven was writing. His curiosity sparked, and he had a sudden urge to go and see what she was doing. Aqualad began to walk towards her, but was abruptly stopped by the sudden weight attached to his legs.

"Aqualad! Vayamos!" Mas yelled.

"Vaminos!" Menos urged.

In his wish to accommodate and make everyone happy, Aqualad complied.

Raven sat underneath the palm tree, listening to the sounds of her friends as they played Marco polo and doing who knows what. They were having so much fun. It would have been rude for her to interrupt and ruin their happiness with her gloom. She had planned on exiling herself from the time Cyborg made the plans. She carried with her, several books, a pencil, and a sketchbook. In all honesty, the reason she didn't want to be in the water, was because she knew he'd be there. She feared embarrassment, and would have rather lived alone than ashamed. She placed down her sketchbook, littered with drawings of him, and sighed. Maybe she'd meditate. Raven assumed the position, and started her mantra.

"Azarath…Metrione…Zinthos… Azarath…Metrio…."

"What are you doing over here?"

Raven was pulled out of her trance and conked her head on the palm. Rubbing her head, she felt anger surge up. About to blast the intruder, she abruptly stopped as her target came into focus.

"It's…you…" Raven said, bewildered. Aqualad stood in front of her, holding his hand out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering, why you weren't with us?"

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she stared deep into his deep, blue eyes. She couldn't tell him that she felt ashamed around him. That would just make the ground between them even shakier. She tried to focus her attention elsewhere. She failed miserably. Her gaze traced the angles and proportions of him, and she felt even more embarrassed that she got them wrong in her drawings.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The question caught her totally off guard.

"Uhh…sure…" Raven muttered. He smelled of salt and the ocean. Intoxicating.

"I'd never think Cy could go in the water like that." He said. "I'd think he'd short or something."

"Yeah…short…" In all honesty, Raven paid no attention to his words. She looked him up and down, mentally noting all of the issues of her drawings. The arms were too thin, the torso too flat…But what really got her attention was his feet. They were…larger than she'd ever have imagined. True, swimmers characteristically had large feet and broad chests, but…

"Did you think that they'd be webbed?"

Ravens' eyes widened. She'd been staring, and he'd noticed. The blood rushed to her face again, and she turned away quickly.  
"Y'know…" He started. "They'd have been webbed if I was raised in Atlantis while I was a child…"

"…Y…You weren't raised underwater? Aqualad?" Raven asked."

"Nope. And you don't have to call me Aqualad. Call me Garth."

"Garth?" Raven chuckled a little.

"What? What's wrong with the name 'Garth'?" He asked, a little angry.

" Nothing! Garth is a fine name! Its' just…"

"Just what?"

"It doesn't suit you. You look like you need a more mysterious name." She laughed once more.

"Oh." He drew in closer. "Like 'Raven'?"

"Yes. Just like Raven." She got up, dusted herself off, and held out her hand. "I feel like swimming."

"Just like Raven…"

Aqualad awoke from his flashback, and walked over to his fish tank. They were starving. He took the flakes, and started to sprinkle.

Squeak, squeak.

" What was that?"


	7. Bittersweet Geometry

BLUE

a fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter 7Bittersweet Geometry

Raven stirred from her slumber. She'd collapsed after she'd gotten home. Judging by the light outside, it was midnight. Raven got up and rubbed her head. How long had she been asleep? The empath picked up the small, yellow communicator on her nightstand. It was Sunday. She had slept for over one and a half days. Maybe it was a reflex. Maybe she was overly tired. She couldn't lie to herself. She wanted to die. To escape the pain and torment that stung her with every sight of a fish or scent of salt air. She couldn't stand even being in the room. Maybe it was time for an escape.

"Jesus Christ."

The water felt unusually heavy as Aqualad swam. Midnight swims had become common ever since the break up. Night after night, for hours and hours, just swimming in circles, thinking about love. It was an incredibly unusual morning. Speedy and Zam were busted by Bee, for 'doing the do' in the tower. On one hand, Aqualad was happy for Speedy, since he finally finalized his lovefor Zam, but on the other hand, he felt a little ashamed, for boasting about how far he'd gotten, when in actuality, they didn't get farther than first base. It also hurt to know that Speedy and Zams' relationship had gotten so far in such a short time.

"YO! AQUADUDE!"

Aqualad quickly changed expression. It had become commonplace for Zam to appear around one for toast. It was always a pleasure to talk to her, but with each conversation, she kept boring deeper and deeper into his true reason for swimming.

"Hey Zam." Aqualad said casually, lifting himself onto the balcony with a column of water. "How's things?"

Zam was dressed in her typical night wear; a ripped red tank and a pair of yellow pajama bottoms that she undoubtedly stole from Speedy.

"Pretty good, pretty good," she replied non-chalantly. "But you, on the other hand..."

" I am not gonna talk about it with you, Zam." Aqualad stated firmly.

"Talk about what? Oh, you mean how you totally screwed up your relationship with Raven because you tried to change but she misinterpreted your message which is why you have been all mopey and swimming so much in the nighttime?"

Aqualad's jaw hit the floor.

" Y'know, Speedy will do anything for a back massage."

" I'll kill both of you. I wont leave a scrap of meat."

"Chill!" Zam tried to calm him down. She walked over to the fuming atlantean and guided him to the fridge. " You need to not sulk! Go and tell her you love her!"

Never had truer words been spoken.

Raven landed in front of the Witching hour. Maybe it was some sort of pull the place had on her heart, but either way, she went. It had the sort of atmosphere that called for a shattered heart. The scent of coffee and cigarettes wafted from the open door. Breathing in, she walked in, as if her problems paled compared to everyone elses.

"Raven!" 

The empath turned her attention to the corner of the cafe. There sat the familiar pink hair, the pale, but beautiful skin, and the characteristic black and purple corset of Jinx. The enchantress was not alone. She sat with a young man, lean, but not unpleasant. His hair was the color of fire, and he was quickly chugging a green tea chai.

"Jinx! Wally! What are you two doing here?" Raven asked, as she took a seat with the couple.

"We..." Jinx pointed at herself. "are night people."

"Actually," Wally started. "We're here to help a frien get over his break-up. He isn't too into the sun...Oh! here he is!"

Raven, all of a sudden, felt nostalgia. The friend Wally was describing was carrying a small tray of different coffees. His black hair was drawn over one eye, and the exposed eye was heavily decorated in eyeliner. His shirt was black, and bore what appeared to be a ghost from pac-man. The wrists supporting the tray were heavily adorned with studded bracelets of every kind, and he smelled...familiar.

"Gage."

"Raven?" Gage asked, placing the tray down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

Raven couldn't answer. Gage was her ex. She could remember the first time they met, at the warehouse party. They had talked, they had kissed, they had dated for a few months. The empath suddenly felt guilty, because the reason they had broken up, was because she had feelings for Aqualad.

"Speak of the devil..."


	8. Judgment

BLUE

a fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter Eight  
Judgment

"God, I hope this works."

It was almost two in the morning when Aqualad finally decided to heed Zams' advice. He was swimming rapidly, hoping to beat the sunrise, as to make for a romantic, albeit cheesy scene. He was going to apologize, to explain, to tell Raven he loved her. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind the sudden intrusion from her sleep. The atlantean ran the scenario over and over in his head, deciding that the worst he could get was a "I'm sorry, but I don't love you.". But then again, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Aqualad surfaced, spying the giant 'T' that served as titans home base. Almost there.

"So, you two know each other?"

Jinx, in her, ever-so-blunt way, was prying into Raven. They had left the small coffee shop, and decided to try out an all night rave Jinx had heard about.

"We used to date." Gage said, a little nervousness and embarassment in his othewise calm, stoic voice. "About a year ago. Right, Rae?"

Raven tried to block out the conversation. Blood flowed to her cheeks as he called her 'Rae'. He was the first one to call her that. She felt shamed.

"Uhh...yeah."Raven wavered. " a year sounds about right."

"So," Jinx started in again, as she leaned in closer. "Why'd you two break up?"

Again, Raven felt the twinge of shame. She had never outright, told Gage her reason for leaving him. It probably hurt enough without knowing that she had fallen for another. She glanced over at him. She could tell he was expecting an answer too.

"My job." She quickly blurted. " I was worried that being a titan and all would endanger him." Raven turned away at what she had just said. She implied that she still had feelings for Gage.

"Let's get out there." Gage clasped her hand in his. " It looks like fun."

Not knowing what to do next, Raven followed.

Aqualad landed on the tiny island. He would not have to worry about security, for being a titan himself, the monitors passed him over. He walked into the base of the tower, and engaged the elevator. Ravens' room was on the twelfth floor. He was ready.


	9. Battleground Heart

BLUE

A fanfiction by Random-Crazyness

Chapter 9Battleground Heart

The atlanteans' steps were heavy as he trod down thw cold, grey hallway. He could see the mechanical door to Ravens' room edging closer with every step. His heart was heavy with despair. He knew it was common for people to expect the worst, since it made the end result that much sweeter, but this was extensive despair. Advanced darkness. Aqualad stood stagnant in front of Ravens' door, hoping she wasn't awake, just to make the scene more romantic and make refusal impossible. His presence opened the room, its black gaze tearing through him. He stepped in, wary of his surroundings. He had been in her room before. It matched the painful beauty of her, the bitterness, and the brilliance. Aqualad turned over to the bed, planning to close in for a kiss, but to no avail. She wasn't there. a pile of wadded up sheets was in her place. It was pointless to stay now. The atlantean turned towards the door, in defeat, until...

"Oh, he's a cutie!"

Aqualads' reflexes kicked in, and he turned around rapidly. No one was there. The voice had been distinctly Ravens' but at the same time, it wasn't. It was too...happy. He scanned the room, looking for anyone who could have been there. No one. all he saw, was a faint glint, coming from the dresser. Curiousity overcame him, and he went to inspect. It was a handmirror, wonderfully ornate, with white birds, fluttering around the glass. It was beautiful. And the mirror seemed to know it was beautiful, as it started to giggle.  
Aqualad jumped back, dropping the mirror back onto the dresser. A pair of hands reached out from the glass, grabbing the front of his costume, and pulling him in.

"You didn't strike me as the dancing type."

"Things change."

The strobe lights were near blinding as Raven looked over at Gage. He was different from before. It had seemed that he had gained a little life. He was energetic, engaging, TALKING. It was as if he was a whole new person. She was compelled to ask.

"Gage..." Raven looked over at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Both of his eyes were visible now. Both a black void, dark, and hypnotic.

"What happened to you? You're so...different now."

"How so?"

"I remember, when we first started going out, you were so distant, so... out of it. Now, you're alive, dancing, talking...What happened?"

"I guess I'm just happy." A faint smile graced his features.

Happy? Happy? That word never existed in Gages' vocabulary. Gloom did, pain did, sorrow did, but happy? This was not Gage. Something was different about him.

" Gage, I don't believe it." Raven concentrated on his face. " You...happy? That is an impossibility."

" It WAS an impossibility." He smiled again. "It WAS."

The landscape seemed to be glowing independently as Aqualad awoke. What a kooky dream, he thought as he rubbed his head, searching for cuts or bruises. Being pulled into Ravens' hand mirror...What a trip. The atlantean stood up slowly, inspecting his surroundings. It was ethereal. White birds were fluttering overhead, and the sound of a flowing stream from behind him painted a picture that could only come from some cliche fairy tale, or some little girls' fantasy land. Where the hell was he?

"You know it was foolish of you to bring an outsider in here." said a voice, coming from a stone pavillion in the distance.

"I couldn't help it! He was looking in the mirror, so he was obviously curious..." replied a second voice, somewhat higher, and more cutesy.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" called a third voice, this one more gruff and boisterous than the first two.

It was strange. Aqualad couldn't help but notice that all 3 voices were distinctly Ravens' , but at the same time they weren't. They all had that hypnotizing drone, but were unique in delivery.

"You'd think curiousity would have killed me by now." Aqualad said to himself, as he began to stroll over to the stone pavillion in the distance.

"We must send him back, right away!"

"But we can't! Remember the rules? Anyone who enters this realm but the Mistress, must leave with some sort of revelation or achievement!"

"Damn rules..."

Intelligence and Happiness were once again, in a heated argument. Bravery was punching the air, attempting to relieve some pent up energy, and Timidity was sitting in a corner, covering her ears, trying to drown out the sounds of the confrontation.

" Where the hell are the other facets?" Bravery said, in between punches."They'd probably know what to do."

" No!" Intelligence yelled. "We do not need the othe facets to be in on this. We can handle him."

"Do we have to send him back so soon? Maybe he wants to play dolls!" Happiness jumped up, in a Starfire-esque manner.

"Yes." Intelligence said firmly. "We ought not to be fooling around with more outsiders. They pose a threat to the mistress' psyche and..."

"And?"

Intelligence jumped. Aqualad was standing behind her, his arms crossed, looking serious. The four facets of Ravens' personality stood awkwardly for about 5 minutes. Happiness was first to break the silence.

"OHMIGAWD!" The pink clad facet leapt forward to sieze Aqualad in a bear hug. "It is SO nice to meet you, hot stranger!"

Aqualad struggled to breathe. They all looked like Raven. They all had her eyes, albeit in different colors. They all had her trademark cloak, and hood, and hair, and everything. But, he could tell, none of them were Raven. He managed to wrestle out of Happiness' grasp, just to fall into Braverys' clutches.

"You are hot." Bravery said, as her hands groped the helpless atlantean. "So, tell me sweetheart, why are you here?"

"Bravery!" Intelligence raised her voice. "It would be wise of you to release our guest." The green facet let go reluctantly.

"Now, I'll be expecting that you wish to learn of where you are, who we are, and how you should go about leaving..."

"Where's Raven?" Aqualad asked sternly.

"Excuse me?" Intelligence asked, taken aback.

"Where is Raven?" He repeated, annoyance growing in his voice.

"Our mistress is not here." This time, it was Timidity who spoke. "She only visits when she needs to get her mind in order..."

"So," Aqualads' voice became sullen. "I came for nothing..."

"Nothing?" Asked Happiness, who stopped jumping long enough to ask. "What were you planning to do?"

"Listen, Did Raven ever mention someone she ...loved?" The word came out broken, like it had lost all meaning.

The facets looked to Intelligence, wondering if it was right for them to tell him.

"The mistress did mention love...yes..." Intelligence stammered.

"Did she mention 'who' she loved?" Aqualad leaned in closer.

"Not...really..." Timidity spoke up.

"Oh." Aqualad became sullen all of a sudden. " I guess..."

A voice echoed throughout the area. It was deep, and familiar. Raven. She was back. Frantic, Aqualad siezed happiness.

"How do I get out of here?"

"The forbidden door, silly!" Happiness pointed over to an ivory gateway, not a 10 minute walk away. Aqualad proceeded to sprint madly, hoping to catch Raven before she slept. He was about to push through the gate when he heard anothe voice. Deeper, a males' voice. It wasn't Beast Boys' ,or Robins' or Cyborgs'. It was different. The tone was kind of sullen, but not without some joy.

"Thanks for tonight." Said the male voice. "I have to say, I have been missing you alot."

"Umm...thanks..." Raven stuttered. There was a pause after that. Aqualad knew that a kiss was happening. He could feel the shards of his heart piercing his soul. She had moved on. He trudged slowly through the gate, preparing for the last time they would ever meet.

"Gage...You should go."

"As you wish." He bowed sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Gage waltzed down the hallway, and out of sight.

Raven let her senses return as Gage left. All she felt was a tingling numbness when he was around, a good numbness, but a numbness nonetheless. He vision became clearer, her smell sharper. And she turned. Salt air was present, and that only meant one thing.

"Aqualad."

"Hello, Raven."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come to explain. Explain why I dressed the way I did, explain why I came. Tell you how much I really loved you, and how much you mean to me." He started to tear up. "I just thought that it was important enough for you to hear, but I guess not." He stepped closer to the window, and opened it.

"Aqualad..." Raven clutched her chest.

"You know..." Aqualad started, without turning. "I really wanted you to be happy. I guess you are." And with that, he dived out of sight, out of love, out of life.


	10. Divine Intervention

Chapter 10Divine Intervention

"Friend Raven?"

A tall, slim figure edged its way closer to Ravens' door. The sound of crying was loud enough to waken the slumbering Garootopilak from its underground home. Starfire knocked worriedly on the cold metal, wondering what could have distressed her friend so.

"...Go away..." said Raven, in between heavy sobs.

"But Raven, you are crying. You are my friend and I wish to know why."

"You wouldn't understand..." Raven crawled onto her bed and assumed the fetal position, sobbing into her knees.

"Does it have to do with Aqualad? Is that why you wish not to talk about it?" Starfire questioned.

It was amazing. When Raven first met Starfire, it was like the intelligent goth meeting the popular and stupid cheerleader. Starfire would always try to pry into Ravens' life, asking for trips to the mall, and to do her hair and whatnot. Raven had thought that Star was only skin-deep, a beutiful, intrusive, annoying shell. But as she got to know her, Raven discovered a unique depth to the Tamaranean. The empath dicovered her inquisitiveness, her desire to understand this new world. They started talking like friends, about what was in, and their interests, and their pasts. And then it all made sense. Starfire was so cheery and happy, to escape a violent past. They were more similar than Raven had thought. And, Starfire, was able to read people. And she was good at it too.

"Raven..."

The mechanical door opened, revealing Starfire, worried, and carrying what looked like chocolate mint ice cream with mustard.

"Do you wish to partake of my midnight snack?" The tamaranean held out the bowl.

Raven shook her head, and invited Star into the room.

"Now, Raven," Starfires' voice becane sternly sympathetic. "Please tell me what happened."

"I made a terrible mistake." Raven walked over to the window in her room, and looked out at the ocean. "I gave up something that I needed to survive."

"Aqualad?" Starfire said, through a mouthful of ice cream and mustard.

Raven smiled softly, in an act of assurance.

"What mistake could you have possibly made?" Starfire asked.

"I went out tonight. With Gage..." Raven started to cry again.

"GAGE?" Starfire jumped up. "You cannot possibly mean unpleasant, pale, skinny Gage, can you?"

Raven turned around, surprised. Since when did Starfire say anything bad about anyone?

"What are you talking about?"

"Friend Raven!" Star clutched her by the shoulders. "Do you honestly not remember why you left Gage in the first place? He was entirely unpleasant to you!"

The memories returned in a flood of bad images. Raven remembered. Gage would always con her into paying for him, buying him things, and would show no respect. He would lie, mislead her, ogle other girls...But, in a way, Gage was a big help. He showed Raven that she deserved so much better. It was his fault that she fell in love with Aqualad. Gage showed her the negative, the bad side to people. She had always thought that this was the best she could do, until that fateful sea adventure. Aqualad was so chivalrous, so gallant. It wasn't shortly after that Raven broke up with Gage. She must have been weak. In her state of impromptu singleness, she forgot all the bad memories of Gage, in an attempt to forget all of the memories of Aqualad. But thank God for good friends.

"Thank you so much Star," Raven took a seat on the edge of her bed. "You've helped me solve half of my problem."

"And the other half is to re-acquire the love of friend Aqualad, correct?" Star sat next to the empath, who promptly leaned her head on the Tamaraneans' shoulder.

"How do I do that?" Rae asked, while taking the bowl of mustard chocolate mint ice cream from Star.

"Why do you not just go over to the Titans East tower, and declare Merenielra?"

"What?" Raven asked, staring at the alien girl.

"Undying love and devotion." Star smiled at her.

It was so simple, so elegant. Raven took a spoonful of ice cream, and the two friends planned an alibi.

Aqualad trudged up the steps to the living room. Bumblebee had called all of the team in for an impromptu meeting. And the leader made a point of it to scold him especially, for being excessively mopey and lacking in his crimefighting, despite Zam and Speedys' attempts to convince her otherwise.

"Good, you're all here." Bee scanned the room, accounting each member. "Now, I called you all up here to..."

"Yeah, yeah, we've been lacking in the crime-fighting, we know." Speedy interrupted, busy fixing his hair.

"We've already scheduled extra trainings for this weekend!" Zam whined.

"¡Somos cansados!" Mas grumbled.  
"¡Reclinémosnos!" Menos pleaded.

Bumblebee crossed her arms, and glared at her team.

"That's good,"Bee started. "But it is not what I called you up here for."

"Then why are we here?" Speedy asked annoyedly.  
"The Titans West are coming over for a few days, and I called 'yall up here to tell you to clean the place up! It's a mess!"  
Aqualad stared in disbelief at the teams' leader. How could they be coming over here? What could have possessed them? The Atlantean looked hopefully at Zam and Speedy, praying that something in their faces spoke of a plan to avoid this altogether. But to no avail. Aqualad stared blankly into the panoramic window, thinking of a way to get out of this. He decided, that he knew enough about Ravens' personality to know that she would never come here, especially after the messy break-up. She probably wouldn't show up! Yeah, right. Raven probably wanted to kill him. Thats' how strong she was.  
"...When are they coming?" Aqualad asked, face downcast.  
"Tomorrow. Thats why this tower needs to be spotless TODAY." Bee answered sternly. The team gave a collective grumble.  
Tomorrow. The first day of the end of his life.


End file.
